Which Is Witch?
by BeautifullyWicked
Summary: What would happen if Glinda and Elphaba switched?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Which Is Witch

Summary: What would happen if Elphaba and Glinda switched places?

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: We don't own Wicked, the characters, the actresses or anything. We wish we did but we don't

Hey everyone :) Well I said I would post a new story, so here it is. This is one that Ashley (WickedlyAsh for all those who read Idina Meets Elphaba... and for those of you who didn't, you should :) ) and I. Hope you guys enjoy!

Whoever wrote a section is credited before that section.

I'm writing from Glinda's POV, and Ashley is writing from Elphaba's. :)

**Beautifullywicked**

"WHAT?!" Galinda Upland exclaimed when she heard what the head mistress had said, "I'm rooming with who?! But I have a private suite!" she complained to Madame Morrible.

"Well I'm sorry Miss Upland but Miss Elphaba will have to room with you, now I'm sure you will have a wonderful time...." but she didn't listen to the rest of Madame Morrible had to said _I have to room with this... this artichoke?_ she asked herself _You have got to be kidding me_

"Oh Galinda!" Pfanee, one of her new friends, ran up to her, "How horrible! You are so good to room with that... that thing!"

"Yes!" Shenshen agreed, "You are so good," she said nodding.

"Oh no I'm not!" She said tossing her hair smiling.

"Miss Galinda?" she head a voice say. She turned to look at who was asking for her, but couldn't see anyone. "Miss Galinda." the voice said again and then she finally looked down to find a guy a few inches shorter than her. "Oh hi." she said awkwardly looking down.

"Miss Galinda" he said, totally love struck. "My name is Boq." he said sweetly smiling up at her. "I was wondering if maybe we could get together sometime," he said nervously.

Galinda looked down at him strangely but before she could reply, something or someone else caught her eye. "Biq!" she exclaimed grabbing his hand. "Do you know who that is? It's Fiyero Tiggular! That Winkie Prince!" She didn't completely hear what Boq said, but she was pretty sure it was something about her holding his hand so she dropped it.

She quickly ran over to him giving him her most flirtatious smile and tossing her hair, "Were you looking for something... or someone?" she asked smiling at him. He smiled at her and she almost fainted.

After talking with Fiyero for awhile she decided that she had better make her way to her room to unpack before it got too late. She opened the door to room 22 and found her sitting on her bed reading. Galinda exhaled and had the poor man that was carrying all of her luggage put it all down by her bed.

**WickedlyAsh**

**Elphaba cringed at the announcement of the rooming assignments. She couldn't believe she was being forced to share her living quarters with that…blonde bimbo.**

"But I have a private suite!" she could hear Galinda pleading with Madame Morrible. Elphaba shook her head with disgust, and went to confide in her sister.

"Nessa," she said, "I am so sorry I can't room with you and look after you."

"Oh Elphaba, I'll be fine," Nessa smiled. "And don't worry about Galinda, she's just a little…" she paused, trying to find the right word.

"Perky," Elphaba finished for her, sighing with discontent.

"But do you see that boy she's with?" Nessa asked, pointing towards Galinda.

"You mean that Munchkin?" Elphaba asked.

"His name is Boq," Nessa said defensively, "and I think he's adorable."

The two parted ways as Elphaba walked to her new dorm room. On the way, she had to jump a few steps off the path to avoid being run over by a mob of women, _Galinda included_, who seemed to be chasing after the new student…some prince. Elphaba avoided that type of social interaction as much as possible, and was thrilled to enjoy the silence of her bedroom. Pulling open one of her new textbooks, determined to read it cover-to-cover before the first lecture, Elphaba began to read with genuine interest. However, her concentration was soon ruined when the door opened and Galinda walked in, as bubbly and giggly as ever. However, as much as Elphaba dreaded this interaction, she closed her book and prepared to have a conversation with her new roommate.  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here's another chapter. :) And I really hope this FF doesn't confuse you too much. But I think once you start reading it, it'll make more sense. :) At first, Ashley and I were a little confused too, lol, but enjoy. And the chapters get better as they go on, I think we both got better as the story progressed.

And this is all just set up, so the title will start to make more sense soon too. :)

**Beautifullywicked**

**Galinda looked over at her roommate who had set her book down with a look of utter loathing. _Why? Why do I have to live with this_ she asked herself for the billionth time. She grabbed one of her bags to unpack it and headed towards the bigger closet in the room and looked into and saw that there were already clothes, _Or something that's supposed to be clothes_ she added to herself, in it. She looked at them and then turned to look at Elphaba, "Are these...... yours?" she asked in disbelief. When the green girl nodded, Galinda just looked at her like she was crazy, "you have got to be kidding me."**

"Is there a problem?" Elphaba asked clearly clueless, but then she glanced over at Galinda's luggage, "Oh," she said looking back at Galinda.

"Ah yeah!" Galinda said, "Did you think that you could just take the closet of your choosing before your roommate even unpacks! I mean," she looked at the contents that currently occupied the closet, "I obviously need it more than you."

"Okay." Elphaba said, and a look of annoyance crossed her face, "We can move my stuff, if you think that your stuff is far more important than mine," she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Galinda nodded with a cruel smile, "Obviously." she said shrugging, "now let's move your.... your things." she said eyeing the plain clothes. She grabbed a few things and set them on Elphaba's bed, "here," she said handling them as if they carried a highly contagious disease.

She then continued on to start unpacking her stuff, and took out dress after dress, until her bags were empty. Soon the closet was completely full with bright, big, colorful dresses. "Much better," she said pleased with herself.

**WickedlyAsh**

Elphaba couldn't believe her roommate's audacity. _She needs the bigger closet because her stuff is so much more important than mine? Who is she kidding?_ Elphaba was bubbling over with rage, but she knew she couldn't be outright mean. Trying to think of a subtle insult, she smiled when she saw the colorful dresses Galinda was packing into the closet.

"Wow, look at all those dresses," Elphaba slapped a fake smile across her face.

"Oh, thanks," Galinda said brightly, admiring her clothes in the closet.

"You never mentioned earlier that you had a stint in the circus," Elphaba said sarcastically, pointing at the bright and frilly garments.

Galinda stared at Elphaba as if she had three heads, "I can't believe you just said that!"

Elphaba grinned, she knew she had found Galinda's weakness. "What? The people in the circus have spectacular clothing!" She paused for effect, then continued, "And that pink one, did they use the same material from your bedspread?"

"What in Oz name is your problem?" Galinda shrieked, clearly unable to hold back her emotions now.

"You're my problem," Elphaba shouted back, "You think you are soooo important that you have to have the better closet, are you serious?"

"I was kind enough to let you stay in MY room, you should be grateful I'm giving you any closet space!" Galinda retorted.

Elphaba couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You? Kind? You begged Madame Morrible to kick me out of this room! But too bad, because you're stuck with me!"

And with that, Elphaba marched over to the door and slammed it shut, leaving Galinda fuming inside the dorm room.


End file.
